


Sibling Dynamics

by wechoosewhatwearesammy



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, mentioned/implied reigisa, mentions of Rin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wechoosewhatwearesammy/pseuds/wechoosewhatwearesammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Gou bond over a discussion of their respective siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sibling Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



The sun was beginning to set, tinting the pool beautiful blues, purples and pinks. Makoto was watching Haru glide effortlessly in the water, thinking nothing had ever looked so natural in all his life. Swim practice had ended long ago, and Rei and Nagisa had hurried off to "study". The way Rei's cheeks tinted, Makoto was sure that wasn't all they were planning to do. Makoto had already dried off and changed back into his clothes, and was sitting on the concrete pool deck, beside the lounge chair currently inhabited by Gou. They were discussing the upcoming regionals, and how they might change the training regimen to bring out the best in everyone. Or that's what they were supposed to be doing. Makoto was apparently only half listening. 

"Makoto-senpai?" Gou was snapping her fingers next to his ear. 

"Oh sorry, Kou-chan. What were you saying?" Makoto rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

"Nevermind. I think we've fixed everything that can be fixed already anyway." Gou sighs, laying back in the lounge chair. Makoto just nods, looking out at the pool again. "Makoto-senpai? You have a lot of experience with siblings, right?"

"I guess" Makoto raises an eyebrow, unsure where this was headed. 

"I don't know. Nevermind." Gou sighs again, watching Haru with feigned interest. 

"I'm listening now, promise. Tell me what's on your mind." Makoto slips easily into the role of big brother, always wanting to comfort those around him. 

"It's just....I don't know. I'm worried about Onii-chan." 

Makoto sits up at that, scooting closer. "Is everything - Is Rin okay?"

Gou smiles softly, touched that Makoto was concerned about her brother. "Yeah, I mean, physically, yes. He's fine. It's just that he keeps everything to himself, and it eats him up sometimes. I know he was a real jerk to you guys last year" Here she nods her head towards Haru, and Makoto hums in understanding. "I thought since you guys were all on good terms again, he'd be better, but I don't know. How did you guys get past all that anyway?"

Makoto laughs lightly. "Well, I can't speak for Haru, but.....I knew something was off with Rin. And maybe some of it was just that he'd changed in the years that he'd been away. But Rin had always been the kind of guy who keeps his hurting carefully guarded, until he can't anymore, and then he lashes out. I won't lie, the way he treated us - _me_ , it hurt. But I also knew it wasn't personal." He looks down at his lap, trying to find the right words. "Ran is very emotional, always wearing her heart on her sleeve, and doing things before she's fully thought them through. When she's upset, she tries to hide it because she knows it'll worry us. Which is really sweet when you think about it" He smiles fondly at that. "When she can't hide it anymore, she usually takes it out on Ren"

"That sounds awful. Why would she do that, it's not _his_ fault." Gou says with a frown. Makoto watches her face for a long moment. He's hit a nerve with this parallel, he can tell. Sighing, he continues, "Well I don't know for sure. But I think .... she probably feels like he's a safe place. That even seeing this horrible side to her, he will still love her, no matter what. And he does."

After a long moment Gou hums, processing Makoto's words. "You're pretty good at reading people, Makoto-senpai"

"Oh well, I don't know about that, but thank you"

Gou sits up, leaning closer and looking earnestly at Makoto. "Now, tell me how I can get Onii-chan off my back. It's really putting a damper on my dating life."

"D-dating life?" Makoto stutters out. "Aren't you too young to be dating, Kou-chan?" 

"Aww, now you sound like Onii-chan!" She pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides, you're dating and you're only a year older than me, don't forget!"

"T-that's true, I guess." Makoto sighs, knowing when to give up an argument. Leaning back on his hands, he watches the trees swaying slightly in the breeze. "Ran and Ren are still years away from dating, so I really haven't thought about it too much. But I _do_ know that when that time comes, I will worry. I will worry about them making good choices, and whether or not the person they're dating is a good person. I will worry about how they're being treated, and I'll wonder if I taught them everything they need to know to protect themselves in a world that can be cruel and unforgiving." He turns to look at her when she hums thoughtfully. "Rin will probably act on these feelings a lot differently than I would, but I'm sure he has the same worries. It comes from a good place." Gou nods slowly, but doesn't say anything. 

"Hey" A monotone voice says from beside him, causing Makoto to jump. 

"Oh, Haru. You nearly scared me to death" He looks up at Haru, who has a towel draped haphazardly over his head. "Ah, you ready to walk home?" Haru nods, heading back to the locker room to change without waiting for Makoto. "Sorry, Kou-chan, I have to go" He smiles apologetically and gets up to leave. 

They walk home together in silence. Makoto can feel Haru giving him a look, so he sighs. "Ran and Ren will date someday" 

"That's a long time from now" Haru says slowly, watching Makoto's face out of the corner of his eye. 

"I don't think I'll ever be ready" 

Haru stops walking, and Makoto stops a second later, turning to look at his friend. "You always know what to do, you'll be fine" he says quietly. 

"You think so, Haru-chan?" Makoto says, visibly brightening. 

"Drop the -chan" Haru turns his face toward the ocean, and starts walking again. Makoto laughs, following him and they continue on in comfortable silence His thoughts eventually turn back to Gou and Rin. It's been awhile since he and Rin spent time together, just the two of them. He should call him. Maybe he could get Rin to open up about whatever's been bothering him _before_ he lashes out at someone. And maybe, he could try to lay a smooth foundation for when Gou does decide to tell her brother she's dating. Trying to imagine Rin's face when he hears _that_ news, Makoto laughs loudly. Okay, maybe that conversation could wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Who is Makoto dating?  
> Who is Gou interested in?
> 
> you choose!


End file.
